The Legend of Skyfall - The Rebellion is Born
by DoomsDay15
Summary: Two friends are given the Chance to make a new start, to start a clan and maybe even use it against The Empire who has wronged them so badly, join them in there Adventures in, The Legend of Skyfall. P.S. This is only Book 1.


Chapter 1: The Empires Rule - DoomsDay

This is the story of two unlikely friends who save the world, who battle untold fiends, pirates and armies of the undead. This is the story of Icetail and DoomsDay! My name is Naga and I am just an everyday peasant.

"I wish we were real heroes, life would be so much better, so much respect,"I say. I say this with a dream, hopes, I longing in my heart.

"You're forgetting money Naga"

Liateci, my closest friend, actually, my only friend really.

"Yes, money would be great to have in this empire, if only there was real a rebellion, to take down the damn empire, which would be brilliant,"I say this, angry. So much anger in my heart at the empire that has caused so much pain.

"Naga you idiot, turn around,"

Liateci said poisonously at me, so I know I am in trouble, I know it. I turn and the first thing is see is the gun, and I notice there is an Empire Guard behind me, I broke a law saying that. I turn. I run! I am running through this, ally I think, all I can see is darkness aside the plasma beams flying past me from the guard firing at me.

"Stop running kid, you're under arrest for treason"

The soldier constantly keeps calling this out, I am sick of it. There is something sticking out of the ground over there… What is it? Why is it there? I ran to it, the guard has stopped firing for the moment. It's a piece of metal, held on by wood and rubber. I've heard of these, I have heard the name, what is the name? A sword I think… that's it, it's a sword. I pull it out of the ground, and I hold it, I think that is called wielding the sword, I give it a couple of swings for good measure. It is a good sword, I like it, I continue to run, thinking I lost the guard. I run out of the ally.

"There you are you little brat"

I hear that same guard say. And another guard is yelling at me to drop my weapon.

"Drop your weapon, Drop the damn weapon"

I decide I am going to taunt them a little.

"Why don't you take it from me?"

"I was hoping you would say that"

He draws a blade that looks polished, but is still stained with blood. I am going to be in a fight.

"I will fight you, if you make me a deal?"

I suggest this, he screws up his face.

"What?"

He replies with a poisonous voice.

"I fight, and if I win, I go free, if I lose, you get to torture me in any way you want?"

I suggest this feeling absolutely sure I will win; I have all the advantages, Age, speed, Agility. He might have strength and experience, that's it. He smiles and says.

"And your friend Liateci"

I feel a bat gut feeling, but I now have no choice but to accept.

"Fine"

He grins and rubs his sword with a cloth.

"This is a poison that would kill you in minutes, but I have an antidote, if I so much as scratch you, if you want to live, you have to surrender."

"Fine, but when I kill you, I get your sword and armour."

I think he thinks I am being cocky, so I smile at him.

"Sure"

He Swings his sword at me, I only just manage to dodge it. I swing back and it hits his hand because he was too busy laughing, he drops his sword and I am quick to jump on the handle.

"So this is how it ends, I die because of my confidence, with a bleeding hand to show for it."

He says this, and I feel terrible, if I end his life, am I any better than the Empire I speak foully about, no.

"Why do you not swing?"

He asks this, clearly about to cry.

"Tell me soldier, do you have a family?"

"Yes"

"Do they love you?"

"Yes"

"Do you love them?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to die?"

"No?"

"I am not going to kill you"

I step of his sword and pick it up. I give it a couple of swings in the air.

"Really?"

He asks this clearly confused.

"Yes, and seeming I didn't kill you, you get to keep your sword and armour."

"Spared by a peasant, you should join the guard!"

"No, Never, I am under arrest for treason, I would never fight for the Empire, they have caused me, and my family so much pain."  
"Okay, maybe as a reward for beating me, Have the poison"

"Thanks"

I genuinely like this guy. He is a jackarse, but he is still a man of his word. He nods to his men to leave me alone and turns to me with one last thing.

"That sector, which you were pursued, is your territory now. You can do as you want there, Farm, Build, Speak as you will; it is yours, by honourable decree. My own personal thanks to you, but you should make a clan and make a name so you can mark it and keep it. Here take this, it is a Letter of development, you can have up to 10 Empire guards and if you wish it, I will be one of them."

I am shocked by this, I can't stop smiling and all I can say is.

"Thank you"

And I bow to him as he walks off, I run back to find Liateci. She is crying, scared for me I presume, I found a holster for my sword while I was on my way back so when she sees me, She is smiling but asks.

"What is that by your waist?"

"It's a sword."

She is shocked by this; I tell her everything that has happened.

"Do you know what that means Lia?"

"What?"

"We own our homes, our farms, everything, we need a clan to be able to keep it though."

"Well there is us, I am sure others in this sector would love to join us too."

"Hopefully, but for now, we have some work to do."

"Yes we do."

She walks off home and I am staring at the sky, not knowing what to do next. I guess go talk to people and start making this clan, I guess first up the blacksmith.

Chapter 1: The Empires Rule - Icetail

I watch in terror as Naga runs from the soldier. Man, he can be such an idiot sometimes. Even I know better than to express my feelings towards the Empire out loud. But even though I wouldn't say it, I agree with him. The Empire has only caused our families pain. We don't live fairly, because the Empire it won't let us. Oh! Did I tell you? My name is Liateci. I am Naga's friend. I am the only daughter of this sector's fletcher. Not that we need one with all the guns around.

Tears fall down my face. Naga had just signed his own death warrant. If only I still had my bow and quiver of arrows! But no, the Empire burned them, along with the rest of my family's weapons.

I see Naga walking back towards me casually. He has a weapon with him. How? No one I know has a weapon. My shock grows as he recounts his little "adventure". We own our sector? Our own clan?

"Well there is us," I offer. "And I am sure others in this sector would love to join us too."

"Hopefully," Naga replies. "But for now, we still have work to do."

"Yes we do," I say. I turn and walk towards my home. Somewhere along the way I break into a sprint. I just had to tell my parents.

The quietness of my parent's shop told me that my father wasn't crafting anything. I wish he was though. I need to hear the constant sound of blade running along fresh oak. Entering my house, the first thing I notice is the note lying on the table where most of my family's meals are shared. I ignore it for now. The next thing is that there is no sound coming from around the shop at all. I quickly brush off my fear. Mother and father were probably making a delivery to the Empire and were on their way back now.

"Liateci!"

I spin around as I hear my name. Behind me is one of my father's regular customers, Lucille. She always came for bow string.

"Lucy," I say. "Where are my parents?"

Lucy looks at me,and then walks past me towards the table. She picks up the letter and inspects it.

"The Empire," she mutters. Opening the letter she reads it. With a gasp, Lucy quickly scans it again.

"They are gone Lia!"

Those words freeze my blood. I snatch the letter and read it out loud.

"To whoever may read this, the residents of this building are under public arrest for the crimes of supplying possible weapons to the rebels. It is understood that they had a daughter. If she is found, bring her to the nearest outpost or face death."

I let out a scream of horror and then fall to the ground sobbing. No one comes back from the Empire. Lucy drops beside me in an attempt to comfort me. She hands me something wrapped in cloth. I unravel the material and two items fall out, a quiver full of arrows and a bow, my bow. This makes me cry harder.

**Authors Note: Hey people, Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If here! My part isn't as long as I had hoped. I wrote it on writer's block but I hated keeping DoomsDay waiting for long. Next chapter will be better. Trust me and DoomsDay on that.**

**Authors Note: Heyy, DoomsDay here, I am a new writer, sorry about all the quotation marks, I am getting better thanks to my friends Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If and . there tips and pointers have really kept me from failing... to bad, Hope you enjoy this Chapter, More coming RIGHT AT YOU!**


End file.
